nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 17
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |pre = 16 |nex = 18 }} North Vision Song Contest 17, often referred to as NVSC 17 will be the 17th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in Zürich, Switzerland. The country hosted the contest for second time, after Rykka won the sixteenth edition with her song "Movies". SRG SSR chose the Hallenstadion in Zürich to serve as the host venue for the edition. Forty-nine countries participated in the edition. Belgium, Greece, Hungary, Iceland and Latvia returned to the contest after their one-edition absence while Albania, the Czech Republic, Israel, Luxembourg, Montenegro and Tunisia announced their withdrawal from the contest each for different reasons. Location : For further information see Zürich Zürich is the largest city in Switzerland and the capital of the canton of Zürich. It is located in north-central Switzerland at the northwestern tip of Lake Zürich. The municipality has approximately 400,028 inhabitants, the urban agglomeration 1.315 million, and the Zurich metropolitan area 1.83 million. Zürich is a hub for railways, roads, and air traffic. Both Zürich Airport and railway station are the largest and busiest in the country. The official language of Zürich is (the Swiss variety of Standard) German, but the main spoken language is the local variant of the Alemannic Swiss German dialect. Zürich is a leading global city and among the world's largest financial centres despite a relatively low population. The city is home to a large number of financial institutions and banking giants. Most of Switzerland's research and development centres are concentrated in Zürich and the low tax rates attract overseas companies to set up their headquarters there. Many museums and art galleries can be found in the city, including the Swiss National Museum and the Kunsthaus. Schauspielhaus Zürich is one of the most important theatres in the German-speaking world. Bidding phase }} The bidding phase for the selection of the host city and venue for the edition kicked off on 11 November 2015. Two venues were revealed as the first venues that applied to host the edition; the SEG Geneva Arena in Geneva and Pista La Resega in Lugano. On 13 November, two more venues were announced to be part of the bidding phase for the edition. The capital city, Bern applied to host with the PostFinance-Arena while the country's largest city Zürich joined the bidding phase with the Hallenstadion. The last two venues that joined the bidding phase were the St. Jakobshalle located in Basel and the Bodensee Arena located in Kreuzlingen. On 15 November 2015, it was revealed that Zürich was selected as the host city with the Hallenstadion. The Swiss Head of Delegation stated that the venue is "the perfect place to host the contest". Key }} Host venue Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 17 November 2015 at the Dolder Grand hotel in Zürich. As the pre-qualification round would start later than the draw, the spot for the five PQR qualifiers were drawn first. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-six countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order draw The running order of the semi-finals was randomly done. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 6 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). France and Norway got the wildcards from the first semi-final, the Poland and Monaco got the wildcards from the second semi-final while Italy got the wildcard of the big 6. During the running order draw the semi-final of the pre-qualification round qualifiers were also determined. The running order took place and was revealed on 5 December 2015. Participating countries Forty-nine countries participated in the edition. Belgium, Greece, Hungary, Iceland and Latvia returned to the contest after their one-edition absence while Albania, the Czech Republic, Israel, Luxembourg, Montenegro and Tunisia announced their withdrawal from the contest each for different reasons. Returning artists Stefanos Dimosthenous returned to represent Cyprus after doing so thirteeen editions earlier. Lazzaro, who represented Armenia on their debut appearance along with Iveta, returned to represent the country for second time. Maya returned to represent Lithuania for the second time, after competing in the eleventh edition. Kristel Lisberg was selected to represent the Faroe Islands after coming twelfth four editions earlier. Nikolina Kovač represented Bosnia and Herzegovina for the second time after doing so in the ninth edition. Oonagh was selected to represent Ireland for the first time, after representing Liechtenstein in the eighth edition. Jovana Nikolić also returned to represent Serbia for a second time. Andra and Grete Paia returned to represent Romania and Estonia respectively after competing in the fifth edition. Ahmed Zine, who represented Morocco in the sixteenth edition as part of Analgesia, returned to represent the country. German representative Leslie Clio had previously represented the country in the twelfth edition. Results Pre-qualification round :See more: Pre-Qualification Round 8 Eight countries participated in the eighth pre-qualification round. Cyprus, the FYR Macedonia, Lithuania, Liechtenstein and Malta qualified to the semi-finals while Azerbaijan, Georgia and the Netherlands didn't. Semi-final 1 Kazakhstan, Switzerland and Turkey will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Italy, Moldova and Spain will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids Pre-qualification round : See Pre-Qualification Round 8 Semi-final 1 12 points Semi-final 2 12 points Final 12 points Other awards Web Award North Vision Awards OGAN Second Chance Contest Incidents * : A few days before the final show, it was discovered that Groong by Lazzaro, Aidin Davoudi and Alin Goyan was a modern remake of a traditional Armenian song. Still, the song wasn't disqualified. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Among the active NBU members, five countries announced their withdrawal from the contest. Active NBU members * : The country was suspended from the contest for one edition due to failing to submit a valid voting result in the sixteenth edition. However, after the change of the country's broadcaster, it was reported that the country would broadast the seventeenth edition. * : The country announced the withdrawal of its Head of Delegation and subsequently had to withdraw from the edition until a new Head of Delegation is found. * : The head of delegation of Israel announced in August 2015 that the country will withdraw due to vast changes in the broadcasters internal structure and the change to a new head of delegation. The country is strongly expected to return in the eighteenth edition. * : The country originally confirmed their participation in the edition. However, after missing out the songs deadline, the country was forced to withdraw. * : The country withdrew from the edition. However, no reasons for the withdrawal were stated and a return in the eighteenth edition was not ruled out. * : The Tunisian broadcaster Nessma announced the withdrawal of the country stating 8 consecutive fails to qualify to the Final of the competition as a reason. The missing success and three PQR participations made the broadcaster withdraw from the contest without having intentions to return. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Ale Blake # Soluna Samay # Bára Silvansdóttir # Ramona Rotstich # Ragnhildur S. Jónsdóttir # Alexa Goddard (British representative in the sixteenth edition) # Adelén # Monika Linkytė # Elyas M'Barek # Alina Grosu (Ukrainian representative in the sixteenth edition) # Vava Voom (Liechtensteinerin representative in the ninth edition as 'Börni') # Daniel Levi # Tünde Kiszel # Alexandra Stan (Romanian representative in the tenth edition) # Tural Asadov # Mista (Slovakian representative in the second edition) # Daniela Eurovision # Petar Topalović (Bosnian representative in the fifteenth edition as part of Sopot) Doutzen Kroes Mihaela Marinova (Bulgarian representative in the sixteenth edition) Mary Byrne Sofia Boutella Polina Gagarina (Russian representative in the ninth edition) Matthias Schoenaerts Helena Santos Helena (Cypriot representative in the twelfth edition) Carolina Casado Zrinka Cvitešić Melissa Lopez Emmy (Armenian representative in the tenth edition) Luina (Kazakh representative in the ninth edition) Valeriy Meladze Måns Zelmerlöw Chiara Aminata Savadogo (Latvian representative in the tenth edition) Ada Reina (Sammarinese representative in the sixteenth edition) Gabriela Richardson Dragana Mirković Agata Dziarmagowska (Polish representative in the eleventh edition) Paula Vesala (Finnish representative in the sixteenth edition as part of PMMP) Marie-Mai (French representative in the fourth edition) Bobby Andonov (Macedonian representative in the twelfth edition) Angelica Agurbash Mona Amarcha Thomai Apergi (Greek representative in the second and tenth edition) Burak Özçivit Yasmine Al Massri Kelly Schembri Séverine Ferrer External links * Forum Category:Editions